YoU'rE AlReAdY dEaD
by Writingistherapy
Summary: Kidnappers tend to kidnap for a reason. If only Light Yagami could piece together this reason before it was too late. Up for adoption.


**You're already dead**

Chapter 1- The kidnapping

**4;00 pm, the back of a van, April 2nd, 1996**

Pain.

That first thought fills my body, and I am suddenly aware of the IMMENSE pain coursing through my entire body, filling my every pore. It's pounding, and incessant, and I want it to go, to leave me.

Dark.

The second thought that pops in my head when I finally crack open my eyes fearing for a moment I was blind. But no, its just very, very dark.

Tied.

The third and final thought that assaults me, I realize my hands are tied behind my back, I am hurt and it is dark, very dark. I also realize that I am in a van or truck of some sort since I can move around pretty easily, I realize that when a bump hits the truck and I am sent sprawling to the floor once again from the sitting position I'd struggled into.

And then theres that pain again, the incessant throb of it, I feel something sticky dribble down my face, and I lick my lips. A watery substance that tastes like copper enters my mouth, and I deduct that I must have been hit over the head, and in that case then that explains that incessant throb of pain. The truck jolts again and I get flung a bit to the side, landing with a small thump on my back, almost crying out when pain shoots up my spine and then travelling along my collar bone until it hit the top of my head.

The pain throbs once again, and I now know that I am in a truck or van, my hands are tied behind my back, my head is hurt, and my back is hurt and it is still very much dark in here. I close my eyes suddenly tired, maybe thinking as much as I had been wasn't such a good idea, or maybe my body was just exhausted, either way I felt myself drift into the coma like state that we called sleep.

**5:00 pm, the back of a van, April 2****nd****, 1996**

"Get up," says a gruff voice and I crack open an eye, coming face to face with one of the ugliest men I had ever seen. _Must not shower much,_ I think, and then I am jolted out of my thoughts when a foot connects with my stomach, I almost empty anything I may have in my stomach right then and there. I cough, and a trickle of what I presume is blood, leeks down my chin until I feel a bit gather at the tip dripping on my shirt.

I realize then that it is no longer dark, because I can see, the stained red and dirty shirt I am wearing, and the ugly man. Does this mean something is happening? The man grabs me and drags me out of the van and I tumble to the ground, letting out a pained grunt, not a whimper, I do not whimper, when my back and head connects with hard gravel.

The man seems oblivious to this though, and he grabs me pulling me to my feet with one hefty tug, and I realize then that we are at an airport. Wait and airport? Does this mean that its more then a petty kidnapping to get a bit of ransom money? Shit. That's right, this whole situation was downright shit. How had this happened? I had only been walking home from school and then out of nowhere someone jumped me. Why me?

But I can't linger on those thoughts for too long because the man is now shoving me to the door of the airport and I wonder if maybe in this brief moment, I could run. But no I was too injured to do that, I could barely walk as it is, the man directs me into a washroom and I am allowed to wipe of my face. I don't look at the cut though, knowing it will only make me feel hopeless.

Not soon after I kind of just blank out, I feel myself get shoved into something, and dimly am aware that I can't move and feel as though I am suffocating. But the pain in my head is still dulling any other senses I have, and I am thankful for it, when I finally get out of my stupor I am being yanked out of a huge suitcase. Was I in that the whole trip? Hmm… Where were we?

I looked up at the man, squinting at the sudden brightness, and realize we are no longer at the airport, no we are in the middle of the forest in front of a tiny shack. The man pushes me and I stumble forwards, he guides me to the door of the shack and opens it. Opens it and it reveals four other kids, all of them were crying, or had been, and bruises littered a few of their arms.

The man pushes me to the ground and I feel a jolt of pain travel up my spine once again, almost groaning in pain. The man sneers at us, and one of the girls starts to sob into her shirt, he kicks her in the stomach but she doesn't stop crying. I close my eyes, still sprawled on the ground where I had fallen and start to think. So I know, that I was kidnapped, probably by something bigger then a petty ransom, there are four other children of varying ages, I am somewhere out of the country, I'm in the middle of the forest, I was brought here by van, I was stuffed in a suitcase to be brought here, I am hurt, badly hurt, and it isn't so dark anymore. Oh, and my hands are still tied behind my back, god that pretty much sums everything up, this is pretty shitty. Damnit!

I look up when the man leaves the room that he had shoved me and all these other kids into, and then smile vaguely at the whole situation. Yes Light, this was a very fucking shitty situation.

"Hello," said a small voice, jerking me out of my thoughts, I look up slightly and incline my head in greeting letting my head drop once I'm finished and feeling the wood cool my cheek. This was quite bad, these children are so young, I am probably the oldest here, I wonder why they kidnapped us, because though I'd like to think they did it for no reason but money, its more likely they are trying to make a statement and get some money in the process. But why go to all the trouble of doing this? And they must already have a lot of money to pull this off, so why?

"What's you're name?" asks the same voice, and I sigh when my trail of thought is cut of once again. I close my eyes, and then grunting in effort push myself to a sitting position, shuffling across the floor until my back is pressed to the wall.

"My name is Light," I say, and crack open an eye to see who it was that asked me the question, a small girl with long black hair peers at me from behind a curtain of hair. She has a petite figure, and looks to be French, and going by her accent that I hadn't noticed before, she probably was. So I was form Japan, and she was from France, does that mean that they only took us from those two countrys? But that wouldn't make sense, why only from two countrys. And then it hit me, what if theirs one of us from each of the five biggest and most powerful countrys?

"Well, mine is Jaqueline," she says and now I curse myself for not noticing her accent before, because it is so plainly in view even a retard could notice it. "Nice to meet you Light," she says holding out a thin pale hand, I nod but don't shake because I doubt I could, my hand felt quite numb at the moment. It seems she understands though and looks at me pityingly.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, and she sighs her thin frame rising and falling hopelessly, I notice she is also one for the only children who doesn't seem to be sobbing, though she did have red rimmed eyes.

"Just today, but c'etait earlier on," she says and I nod, I understand her French because I had made it my goal to be able to speak all of the most fluently used languages. I leaned back against the wall making myself comfortable, and close my eyes gritting my teeth a bit when the sore spot on my back connects with the wood. "This is Lawliet."

I look up when she says that, and look at the boy that had suddenly appeared by her side, eh was hunched over in an uncomfortable position, and his hands were fiddling with the hem of his pant leg. He looked fine in health wise though save for a few small bruises on his arm, the girl, Jaqueline, I realize though doesn't look as good, she has a large bruise on her eye and one of her legs looks a bit bent out of shape, bruses are scattered all over her small frail arms, and her head seems to be giving her some trouble.

"Hello Lawliet," I say and the boy looks up, he has a startling shade of black or grey eyes and a small nose, his lips are downcast and he cocks his head at me. Blinking once, twice and then he lets his head drop and goes back to fiddling with his pant leg. I sigh seeing as he had un mistakenly dismissed me, so I smiled at Jaqueline and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**8:00 pm, a little shack, April 2****nd****, 1996**

I woke up to find that the once bright shack was completely dark, and the sounds of soft snoring and level breathing reached my ears. I sighed realizing everyone was asleep, I leaned back against the wall trying to go back to sleep, ignoring the pain that still was ever present. Jaqueline and Lawliet, they seemed to be the strongest of all the kids, neither were crying and Lawliet didn't even look like he had been. Suddenly a yelp of fright entered the silence of the space, and I looked around startled as to who had been frightened, and why.

Someone was twitching and when I listened closely groaning, like he or she was in pain, slowly I dragged myself across the floor, careful to be silent. I soon made it over to the sleeping form of-

Lawliet. Hmm, so he was having a nightmare, I shook his shoulder hissing under my breath for him to get up, he couldn't wake everyone else up just because he was having a nightmare. He let out a loud groan, and then his black orbs for eyes snapped open and he narrowed them instantly at me, he then drew back his hand and punched me in the face.

And god did it ever hurt when he did, it was like my whole face was on fire, and the pounding pain that had dulled slightly came back ferociously, making me groan in pain. I would not say it was a whimper, I do not whimper, like I said before. I fell backwards and just lay still bting my lip until a trickle of blood opened into my mouth, and the pain was so overwhelming, I would have given anything to just go unconscious.

But it seemed my body didn't want to so it stretched on, the painful silence, the blood dripping on the floor form my face, someone frantically scrambling around once in a while prodding me. Mumbling things like please get up, please get up, or don't be dead, fuck I didn't mean to punch you! And then light started filtering in through the cracks in the door and I realized it was now day time.

I slowly regained control of my body, and though the pain was still throbbing and intense, I ignored it, I twitched a finger and then I noticed a painful weight lying in the middle of my chest. My back was digging into the wood floor, and that didn't help with the waves of pain still shooting through my body. I slowly lifted my head to look at the weight, and groaned when I saw Lawliet breathing softly, eyes closed and asleep. First he punches me and now he sleeps on me?

I push him off, hating that my arms could barely do that and I sat up propping myself on my elbows glaring daggers at the boy who was now awake. Fucking hell, he was the reason for hours of pretty much torture, anyone would be fucking mad right now. But then I realized, I wasn't really all that mad, I was more tired, and weary. That's not good, my brain screamed at me, keep fighting, don't loose hope or you'll be of no help to anything. Seriously I was already giving up and it was the second day in? How pathetic was I?

"I'm…uh… sorry I punched you," said Lawliet, he had now gotten onto his feet and he was fiddling with the hem of his pant leg again. He had a dead voice, it held no emotion or apology and I snorted at him.

"Yeah, well, whatever, it's the past now," I say and I flex my neck cringing a bit when a burst of pain blossoms there. Shit, I was more hurt then I expected, I hadn't even seen my back yet, and too be honest I was scared, what if it was broken? No, it can't be broken, I wouldn't be able to put nay pressure on it if it was. I breathe out relieved at that thought and I notice Lawliet is eyeing me strangely and I almost feel like grinning, almost.

This was crazy, I was only walking home from school, another normal day and it turned into a nightmare in a mere matter of hours! I realize my arms are getting numb, so I slowly but delibaretly stand up and close my eyes briefly in pain, so much pain, ugh… and then I turn from him walking over to the wall I'd been on before. I then shut my eyes, hoping to get some sleep since I'll probably be here for awhile. But oh luck just wasn't on my side…

A/N: so did you like it? Was it terrible? Please R&R!


End file.
